His Purple Highness
|status= Unknown |family= |occupation=Pro Hero |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 61 (Illegals) |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} , sometimes called only as Mr. Purple, was a Pro Hero from Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Appearance His Purple Highness is an adult man with a slim physique to his overall body structure. He has lengthy, somewhat messy hair dark hair, tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that covers the right side of his face. He has a shortly trimmed mustache and beard, and a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest. He sports a two-piece suit with a frilled, open chested jacket with epaulettes. On the belt, he wears badges with the letter P on them. Personality His Purple Highness' personality is quite extravagant and flamboyant, with a tendency to exaggerate his reactions too much and certain predilection for overdramatic poses. Beside this, he takes his job of heroics very seriously, with presentation being of special importance to him. He is quick to recognize that Shota Aizawa is not exactly a people-person and would make for a poor media presence. He is also cognizant of others talents, praising his other interns for their quick-witted thinking and handling of a hostage situation, preferring to prioritize saving and protecting the victims rather than stopping the villain. He also possesses the spirit of self-sacrifice and of endangering his life to save that of others. This could be seen when the villain Garvey rampaged Tasomiya Ward. Although the villain had defeated other heroes, Mr. Purple decided to face him alone, even he has no chance to defeat him. He did so in order to buy time and allow civilians to escape. Synopsis During the time when Nemuri, Oboro and Shota attended U.A. High School, Purple was a pro hero. At some point, he decided to choose Nemuri to do her Work-Studies in his Hero Office. Later, and thanks to Nemuri's recommendation, he would also welcome Oboro and Shota as trainees. In a hostage situation, his trainees try to stop the Robber Villain, but they fail to capture him, having to intervene to protect Shota from the attack of the criminal, who manages to escapes with the money. Despite this, Purple praises Nemuri and Oboro for prioritizing the welfare of the hostages, but criticizes Shota, for not being able to catch the villain, but for having a gloomy face. Purple advises him that it is always important to show a smile, even if things are not going well. Several days later, Oboro and Shota meet the same robber again, and this time they manage to stop him and arrest him. His Purple Highness praises both students for their fabulous team work, considering them a winning combination, although he still believes that Shota needs to practice his smile. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his slim physique, His Purple Highness seems to have quite a lot of strength, being able to throw a safe to a high altitude with a single kick. Quirk Chest Hair: Battles & Events Trivia *His overall design and Hero name appear to be based on the late pop musician . They also share the same birthday. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Vigilantes Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Purple Revolution Members Category:Unknown Status